jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki:Featured Articles Nominations
Featured Articles Nominations is a section devoted to choosing the best articles in Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki. Elections are given monthly and the best articles that meet the requirements to be part of the Featured Articles are chosen. Requirements This is a small list of requirements to be considered a Featured Article. * First: It must be well written * Second: Must have additional information (this may be optional but it is something that, surely, some people would like to see). * Third: At least it must have images (optional, anyway). * Fourth: Shouldn't have holes (large holes, rather; perhaps, we let miss the story's minor holes). * Fifth: Presentation of the story * Sixth: Cohesion and coherence (a good story must have consistency and coherence, it try to be taken seriously, all this, could affect several stories that possess, so to speak, absurd plots that aren't taken seriously, since, they would not qualify to be a Featured Article). NOTE: Administrators and some members of the community may qualify all potential stories to be a Featured Article. Candidates In this section all the possible candidates to be a Featured Article will be visible. Opinions will be placed below the title of the story that is being nominated to be a Featured Article. Cretaceous Park For January, 2019. : For: 2 : Against: 0 : Neutral: 0 Opinions: *'SUPPORT:' "Why not? It's an interesting story that, surely, everyone will like. In addition, it is well written, has no script holes (BIG script holes) and has some consistency with its plot (it is a different universe, therefore, rules are established that, like it or not, are already predetermined)". ''— Diabolusaurus127 (talk); 08:19, January 21, 2019 (UTC) *'SUPPORT:' "''Looks well written and no plot holes. Has believable consistency with its plot". — BattleshipMan (talk); 19:04, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Conclusion: * SUPPORT: "Since no one else is going to vote or give their opinion, Cretaceous Park is now a featured article. Congratulations!"'' —'' ''Diabolusaurus127 (talk); 21:05 PM, January 21, 2019 (UTC) '''Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel' For April, 2019. : For: 4 : Against: 0 : Neutral: 1 Opinions: * SUPPORT: '"''This novel fits all the criteria for the nomination.'' I would love to have this as a featured article''." —''' 'Carnotaur (talk); 8:56, February 12, 2019 (UTC) * '''SUPPORT: '"It's a great story. I think it is a good option to be a featured article." —''' 'Diabolusaurus127 (talk); 6:24, February 12, 2019 (UTC) * '''UNDECIDED: '"Well, I don't know. The story is good but there are some things to improve and it would be good to use them. My position is neutral." —''' '''MP3-Alt123 (talk); 5:15, February 12, 2019 (UTC) * '''SUPPORT: "I am for this this novel. It has great characters like Ember, and it is great to read." — Owerslachlan (talk); 7:36, March 31, 2019 (UTC) * SUPPORT: "Great story. Ember is a great dinosaur character". BattleshipMan (talk) 16:58, March 31, 2019 (UTC) * SUPPORT "I am one of the people that believe that this is a good and well-written story. It has a unique storytelling perspective, and the writing feels very much like reading the original novels." Dinosaurus1 (talk) 03:20, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Conclusion: * SUPPORT: "Due to the number of positive votes, Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel, is now a featured article!"'' —'' ''Diabolusaurus127 (talk); 17:02 PM, March 31, 2019 (UTC) '''The Distance Beyond: A Malchom's Woods Story' For August, 2019. For: 1 Against: 0 Neutral: 0 Opinions: * 'SUPPORT: '”While I don’t think it is as good as Malchom’s Woods, I do think it presents itself very wel. It really makes you feel the hardship Alexander is feeling, and builds a unique mythology that the Microceratus believe." — Carnotaur(talk) 6:55 AM, August 13, 2019